


Not even death can stop us

by xCannibal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCannibal/pseuds/xCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, a discharged soldier with hearing problems, wanders into a tattoo parlor one day for some "in loving memory" ink. Eren, an amputee with a bionic arm, just happens to own said parlor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Meet the Tattoo Artist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting one of my fanfics before, I usually don't do as heavily as research but since this was something I've never written before I wanted to make sure I could get all I could right. I did the best I could for research and despite the heavy research not everything could be found so I have to make do with either dancing around it or giving the best guess I could. (Read the end notes to avoid spoilers of what I'm talking about.)
> 
> I'm not sure what else to say other then sorry for my shitty writing, like I said this is the only public writing so I was forced to really check over my junk. I had 4 beta readers help me make sure that everything seemed good. I wanna thank my friends Je, Nao and Meggy. And I wanna say thank you to my mom for also beta reading this for me. (Weird to be thanking your mom for reading your future gay porno story, I know right?) I also want to thank my mom for helping me with a bunch of the info and helping me out over all.

The piercing yet rhythmical chip broke the silence that filled the room, filling the ears of the sleeping brunette named Eren Jaeger. Who lied completely passed out under the blankets, heavily at rest from a previously busy day at work. A tan and slender arm reached out from the blankets to let his finger tips silence the chirping beast. Everything fell silent for a few moments before a sound rose from under the sheets. It was a groan, a typical groan of the individual's lack of wanting to wake up, lack of wanting to get out of a comfortable bed to start their day.

Eren was far from a morning person, he didn't understand how anyone could be a morning person. To suddenly be woken up suddenly and already be wide awake to start your day seemed impossible for the young man. Now you'd wonder what idiot wakes up at six thirty in the morning if their not a morning person, and anyone would tell you it's so they can hit snooze a handful of times and work towards properly waking up. This however was not the case. Eren figured if it took him about an hour and a half to two hours to be fully ready before work started that he might as well wake up earlier.

Now you'd say that wouldn't make much sense, given that Eren lives just above his place of employment but there's a reason to it. Or at least there use to be, now completely adjusted to his artificial limbs he could move a lot faster then he use to and it lowered the time required to do various tasks.

Eren finally sat up out of bed, hair a wild mess with strands shooting every which direction. A quick few run of his fingers through his hair got them to be tamed even if just a little. Pulling the fountain of chocolate strands into his hands he pulled it into a messy bun to keep it out of his way. Few of the strands didn't seem to want to rest in the bun and slipped out but he ignored it and kicked the blankets off with his left leg. Maneuvering out of bed he sat at the edge and grabbed he prosthetic leg that sat propped up beside his bed side table and put it on to start himself with his day.

His morning rituals were pretty much the same as always. Grab clothes to change into then hobble off to the kitchen, start the coffee pot so that during his shower it would be hot and ready when he got out. Setting the coffee machine up he made his way carefully to the bathroom and took his shower. It usually took him about a half an hour or so for a full body clean along with his hair. Waiting for him was a seat propped up in the shower and all he had to do was sit and wash himself. It had become the most effective way since he couldn't stand on his own and balance himself with one foot. His prosthetic leg stood propped up right outside the shower for easy access. In the past it started out as a longer process extending to even taking an hour and a half in the shower, but now use to his prosthetic limbs he had managed to work with and around them for his every day life.

About thirty minutes later Eren's arm shot out from the shower to grab his prosthetic leg and after drying off his right leg he put the prosthetic back on and after drying off both of his legs he rose from his seat to stand on the rug outside the shower. He finished drying the rest of himself off and wrapped the towel loosely around his hair as he got dressed. A simple pair of worn out black skinny jeans and a white short sleeve shirt, over the shirt he wore a dark gray vest and zipped it up half way. Leaning against the sink he slid the sock onto his foot and did the same for the prosthetic foot to match. To him it was a habit, he treated the prosthetic like he would his own leg and took care of it, wore a sock even if it wouldn't be seen and like any other person wore both of his shoes to avoid wear and tear of his prosthetic. Not to mention the shoe helped with friction and stopped him from slipping.

As a young teen starting out with his prosthetic limbs he'd always been worried about ruining the limbs, especially his prosthetic arm. Given that not only was it expensive but it was far more technological then your usual prosthetic such as his prosthetic leg. His prosthetic arm was an extremely expensive prosthetic arm called the Bebionic which was a rough eleven thousand dollars. His father had bought it for him not long after the loss of his arm, Eren could still remember the words his father told him.

“ _I want my son to be able to do all the things he wants to in life. To not be upset when there's things he can't do with only one arm or one leg. I want my son happy, he's still young I don't want him to limit himself for his future.”_

The fountain of chocolate hair fell from the towel as he dried what he could of his hair. Eren made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing his usual custom designed mug he'd been given for his birthday a few years ago, he filled it up and made his coffee. Giving a nod of approval for its taste he set it down and opened the fridge. Eren fixed himself a simple breakfast, he wasn't the type who could handle a whole big meal specially on his own. Eggs, sausage, toast and a bowl of cereal was his usual, now and then he'd switch the sausage out for ham or bacon. Today he was feeling the mood for sausage links, as for his eggs today he decided to scramble them and mix in some shredded cheese.

Eren ate his food at a regular pace before setting the dishes into the sink, he grabbed a second mug of coffee and once his hair was dried enough he threw it into a messy bun. At this point it was around seven twenty, which he still had time to kill before the workers started to come in. Since the parlor was like a second home for some of his workers he allowed them all earlier access into the building. Normally this wouldn't be the case but all of his workers were also friends of his.

At around seven forty five there was a short stream of chimes, which indicated a door bell. Since everyone knew it took him a bit to walk down the stairs after four rings they'd wait about ten minutes before trying again. Eren had taken to using a sign of his own stating when he was home and wasn't so that people wouldn't sit and wait forever expecting him to be home when he wasn't.

Down the flight of stairs and to the right he made his way to the back door, swinging the door open he gave a bright smile seeing two familiar faces. Moving aside he held the door open to let them in, the first to enter was an averaged size male with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. The blonde pushed the slipping glasses up from his nose and looked at Eren with a cheerful smile, lips parted to speak.

“Morning Eren, did you eat breakfast?” he asked, turning to take his jacket off and hang it on a hook in the short hall.

Eren rolled his eyes and looked in the blonde's direction. “Yes I did mother, how about you?” he retorted.

“I sure don't remember raising such a big child. I'm pretty sure that's something you remember.” the blonde teased. “But yes I did eat breakfast already thank you for asking.” The blonde's name was Armin and he was an old friend of Eren's since they were just little brats. Armin lived next door to Eren when they were kids and they'd managed to click right away in a sense. It took Armin a bit to warm up to Eren, he was out going while the blonde hadn't been very good at socializing with people. Armin had the brains while Eren did not, however Eren had the outgoing personality that Armin envied.

“Hey hey now don't fight its too early for this shit.” A booming voice came from behind the two, still at the door. The two turned their heads to the voice, in stepped a largely built blonde individual that stood half a head taller then the two. “I already ate thanks for asking, but I ran out of coffee and didn't bother to stop any where, hopefully you made enough.” he said, giving a mild groan in a desperation for coffee.

“It might not be the hottest but I'll make another pot. Come in.” The brunette closed the door and let the large male remove his jacket before the three made their way back upstairs.

It was a bit of a task to go up and down a bunch of times, but usually the first person who showed up would do the honors of getting the door for him. Eren was grateful, but in the past though he would've complained saying he could do it but he was getting better at accepting the help, knowing that his friends didn't do it out of pity.

Sounds of chairs scooting across the floor echoed through the kitchen, Armin sat at the table and so did the other blonde, his name was Reiner, and he worked in the shop like Armin. He was a tattoo artist that had been working in different shop prior to here, before opening his shop Eren had gotten one of his tattoos done at the place Reiner was employed at. The two it hit off and not long after they became friends, and when Eren opened his shop he offered Reiner a place in his parlor.

Reiner gave a loud yawn and stretched his tattoo covered arms out on the table in front of himself. Not even a moment later Eren set a cup down by his arms. “It's relatively fresh, so drink this first then I'll make a new pot.” Something was better then nothing, Reiner wasn't gonna turn down coffee specially since he needed it. “Do you want any Armin?” The brunette asked as he began working on starting another pot of coffee.

Only giving a small nod Armin looked up at the other. “Do you ever stop reading? Its like you've got some special endless bag of books.” Eren always wondered how Armin could always find things to read. He was curious how Armin hadn’t read almost everything that existed, which he knew was impossible but it seemed like every time the two spoke he was reading something new. Pouring the last of the older coffee into a mug he set it on the table for the blonde, keeping it out of spilling reach of his book.

“For your information I'm not always reading.” The blonde retorted with a small pout and grabbed the mug, putting his cream and sugar into it.

The answer sent a laugh from Reiner's mouth, spitting out some of his coffee onto the table. “Since you like books so much why haven't you gotten a tattoo for them then?” Not waiting for an answer he continued and reached out, putting a hand on Armin's bare arm. “Your like an empty canvas.”

“Ew gross, get your messy coffee hands off me.” Armin laughed, pulling his arm away from Reiner's hand. Said man blinked and grinned, pouring some of the coffee into his hands and rubbed them together. He teased the other by inching his hands closer, this caused the blonde to laugh even more and stood up from his chair. “Stop!”

Eren leaned quietly against the counter as everything went down sipping at his own coffee that had now gone cold, Reiner always did weird shit like this. It didn't always happen to Armin but more times then none it did. When the two first met or when Armin met any of his workers really, he was quiet and stand offish, but not long after they all extended their hands to Armin. Eventually it lead to everyone looking out for him like he was a baby bird too close to the edge of the nest.

A sudden shriek of laughter caught Eren's attention and snapped it back to the two, they were on the floor now with Reiner on top, some how it had turned into a tickling fight. By that it meant Reiner tickling Armin and Armin dying of laughter, unable to find any weak spots on the buff blonde. If he didn't know already that the two weren't related by any means he would've assumed other wise, the two thankfully got along quite well. The larger one did have a certain air about him, one that would be considered brotherly. Reiner had always seemed like the big brother out of the group, always helping out in whatever way he could.

Sudden chiming occurred and it alerted Eren of someone at his door, he would've had Armin or Reiner get the door but the two were too caught up in their goofy games. It made Eren happy seeing Armin smile and laugh around others, he couldn't pull him away so he settled for getting the door himself. Setting the coffee mug down he made his way downstairs and swung the door open, greeted with a deafening. “Eren!” Long arms reached forward and before Eren could even process it, the arms wrapped around him and picked him up to be spun around.

“Hanji please!” He cried out and held onto said person's shoulders, not entirely enjoying at the fact that he was being picked up so willy nilly. After squirming for a few moments the chocolate brown mess with glasses set him down and held his shoulders. “It feels like its been forever since I last saw you!” They cried out, which sounded slightly over dramatic given that they hadn't seen each other for roughly two weeks. “Hanji calm down, we saw each other a few weeks ago when I stopped by for my usual check up. Don't be so dramatic you know you can call if you wanna talk.” Though Eren prayed they didn't, once you got into a phone call with them you couldn't break away unless you hung up. Which even then chances were Hanji would call you back.

Hanji only stared at Eren with a mild confused look, they weren't exactly the calling type. Hanji was the type that found it best to talk face to face rather then to talk over the phone, plus it gave them a chance to escape their duties at work. “If your here trying to skip out on your work I'll call Moblit right this second.” The brunette threatened, he hated being the to go to for Hanji's little run away moments. He'd always have to call Moblit (who was their assistant and friend at work) to pick them up.

The long haired brunette didn't say anything afterward and let go of Eren. Speak of the devil. “Hanji! Your skipping out again! Don't think you can get away this time I knew you'd come here!” A voice shouted from outside, Moblit got out of his car and made way towards the door. Hanji however decided to slip away from the door and make a break around the building to avoid being caught. Moblit cried out and ran back to his car to change after the crazed scientist. “Poor Moblit, his morning starts with chasing after Hanji.” Eren said mornings but chances were that Moblit had been chasing after Hanji for a lot longer then just the morning.

Hanji was a scientist and despite the clear love for science they had a habit of breaking away from their projects when the deadline was close. Which usually meant as interested as Hanji was they couldn't keep their whole attention and focus on it. Usually leading to them accepting various projects at once and doing a dance between them working whenever they felt like working on whatever project.

An exhausted sigh escaped the brunette's lips as he closed the door, foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs around the corner. If anything it went from foot steps to sounding like a rhino running downstairs. “Sorry! You were stuck answering the door, this goof wouldn't stop tickling me.” Armin said, swatting Reiner's hands away as he spoke. Eren just shook his head and smiled at the two. “It's fine. Oh and Reiner go open the door and turn the lights on, I'll be in there in a minute.” He said, handing a set of keys to the larger male. Eren looked at the clock in the hall which now read eight twenty, which was twenty minutes past the usual opening time that allowed the workers to enter.

The shop itself didn't open till nine thirty which gave the employees enough time to get there and get their stations cleaned up and ready for work, as well as schedule things out. Whatever they did with their time was their choice, Eren found it worked best for them to be in there at least a half an hour before the shop actually opened.

The time flew by as workers came in and took care of their stations, looked over their schedules for the day and did a variation of other tasks. Today there were four workers not including Eren himself, Armin still sat around reading to himself since his job wasn't really that difficult. Reiner on the other hand was sitting by the radio, flipping through various channels finding something to play in the parlor. He knew the ropes well enough so he took care of most of his work before they closed for the night. The two other workers that littered the floor was a short girl named Christa, and a taller gentleman named Bertholt.

Christa was currently restocking a few of the display areas with new jewelery they had gotten a few days ago. She was in charge of handling piercing appointments as well as doing most of the work dealing with piercings. There were a few of them she wouldn't do though, such as the more messier ones or ones she didn't trust herself entirely with. Which Eren understood completely, he was surprised she was willing to do it at all given that it relied on her judgment of the placement and position of the piercings. But she was good at her job and she chatted a lot and kept the customers calm and on the off chance they got younger people in for piercings she stopped them from crying or panicking.

The taller gentleman that stood was off to the side at his own station, fiddling around with various papers which Eren assumed were tattoo designs. Bertholt often worried about not giving the customer the exact design they pictured so he drew a few different things, or used transparent paper and did the design in layers. Eren found it curious when he first brought Bertholt in but soon realized that outside of his amazing skills for tattooing he lacked the confidence at drawing the designs the customers explained. It usually left the customer saying that the original was perfect and would be followed by a slightly sweaty and stuttering Bertholt.

Falling back to the original two, Armin's job was simple and consisted of dealing with scheduling for tattoos and setting up dates as well as sweeping the floor down. The usual janitorial like jobs, Armin was good with cleaning and writing and it usually lead to very little interaction with people outside of the scheduling appointments. Which usually was handled by the selected tattoo artist but it just managed to work out better having Armin do it.

Reiner's job was simple, he was a tattoo artist and out of all of them had worked at a tattoo place prior to working there. Bertholt got an apprenticeship under Reiner and became tattoo artist himself. The well built blonde had taken Eren's offer to join him when he first opened the shop, Reiner joined in a heartbeat which made the brunette happy. His old job left him with little work since the parlor was closing down due to the building being sold they couldn't keep the parlor there anymore. It was decided they would just simply close, the two were friends and Reiner was the one who gave Eren one of his tattoo's he found that more then enough proof that the man could do his job well.

Once nine thirty hit the LED open sign was plugged in, the door unlocked and the bells on the door checked to make sure they worked, not like anyone would hear them over the music though. The day had officially begun and not long after people came flooding in. A few people came in for a first meeting for the design of a tattoo, others came in to get their tattoo started. Majority of the people that came in were there to get their tattoos worked on, whether it was their second or third trip. Everyone in the parlor had their own limit of how many hours they'd work on tattoos. For Bertholt despite his skill he could only hand four hours of tattooing on a single person before having them schedule to get more done another time unless they finished under the four hour mark. As for Reiner he could do up to six hours, if given the chance he would try to finish the whole monster in one go but he agreed with Eren in at least working on six hours at a time so he could still see to plenty of customers. Eren limit was between five to six hours, depending how dedicated he was to his work and how complex it was he'd been known to flex his hours given the situation.

As the day continued on, finishing tattoos, starting new ones and continuing old ones it didn't take long before what felt like only a few hours has passed the entire day up. The last of the customers left and the LED sign was turned off, and the door was locked. The shades were brought down half way signaling they were closed and then began the forty some minute clean up for everyone's station and the parlor itself.

One by one the workers left, a few stayed longer to chat with Eren but it wasn't long before they all left. Eren waved at them one by one as they left the back door. After locking the door he made his way back upstairs to his home and plopped himself down on the couch exhausted. After that the usual nightly schedule continued, watch tv for a bit, fix dinner then after that he usually gave himself a bit of free time before getting ready for bed. Which would then look around to his morning schedule. Some times however he would shower at night rather then the morning, leaving himself with more free time in the morning to do the things he couldn't at night.

Wearing a black tank top and his boxers Eren flopped onto his bed, set his prosthetic leg up right against the night stand and turned the light off. After tossing around for a few minutes he found himself in a comfortable enough position to finally relax and fall asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Ex Military Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New City? Check. New apartment? Check. Boxes to unpack? Check. Unexpected appointment? Check? Knock Knock. Surprise guest? Check?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for shitty writing, once again I did a lot of researching the best I could. (Read end notes to avoid spoilers.)
> 
> I dunno what else to say so go on and continue reading. ' v '

Vrrrrr! Vrrrrr! The intense vibrating underneath the pillow caused the sleeping body to stir around. It didn't end and the vibrating continued, vrrrrr! “I get it shut up.” the males raspy voice slipped out between thin pale lips. The male named Levi Ackerman sat up on an elbow as he dug around under his pillow and pulled out the vibrating device, turning it off. He set it on the side table and flopped back down with a faint groan, he wasn't anticipating the treacherous day waiting ahead of him.

It didn't take the male long before he sat up out of bed and threw his arms over his head stretching. Letting his legs slide out from the warmth of the sheets he got out of bed, loosely tidying up the bed. Levi ran his fingers through the raven locks and made his way to the bathroom, he didn't bother grabbing clothes. He lived alone and he didn't like to get dressed right away after getting out of the shower. He preferred to feel as dry as he could before putting clothes on, usually defaulting to just underwear.

Slipping out of his clothes he threw them into the hamper and slipped into the shower after turning it on. Taking roughly fifteen minutes for a full shower he turned the water off and reached out to grab his robe off the sink and pulled it on, grabbing a towel to dry his hair off. Levi made his way to the kitchen as he continued to tousle his hair with the towel and turned the coffee machine on. He let the machine do its work and turned the tv on as he sat on the couch, legs crossed.

After a few minutes of reading the closed caption he figured he'd given the coffee pot more then enough time to expel its sweet nectar. And sure enough when he got up there waiting for him was a fresh hot pot of coffee waiting for him. Carefully grabbing his favourite mug he set it down and fixed himself a cup of coffee. Moments after he took the coffee to the table and made himself a typical omelet he'd made often for himself which contained, mushrooms, spinach, alfalfa sprouts, and cheese. It took a bit longer then the usual omelet's he made when he was in a hurry, which was just a simple omelet with cheese and bacon bits. Which wasn't a bad thing having less, he liked it and even when he wasn't in a hurry he made it, but today he was feeling a taste for mushrooms and spinach.

It didn't take him long to fix up his omelet and set it neatly on a plate beside his coffee, he turned the tv off in the living room and turned on the small tv in the kitchen and watched as he ate. Closed caption was still on but for the moment he wasn't really bothering to read it, he could hear the tv fine and well since his apartment was quiet. What he couldn't hear was when he was outside among the other citizens with their loud music and the fact that well over a hundred different conversations around him. Closed captions weren't because he was completely deaf, they were there for him to read if he didn't catch all of what was being said. Given that on most channels closed caption had a habit of being a line or two behind, Levi didn't like the heavy lag behind so they were turned off and through settings themselves they were on and only delayed slightly.

Finishing his omelet at an average pace he picked his coffee mug up, fingers firm around the rim as he picked it up avoiding the handle. He didn't know how it all it started but it eventually turned into a habit for all mugs or cups that contained a handle, a normal glass cup with no handle however was held normally.

The raven haired male sat for a bit still focused on the tv as he finished his coffee, glancing at the time he figured he sat around long enough to properly dry off and stood up making his way to his bedroom to get dressed. He pulled out a pair of black pants and paused at first, he didn't really have any plans to go out any where outside of going to the store real quick to pick up some things he was lacking in after his move. Folding and putting the pants back he figured it was too dressed up just for a simple walk outside and to work about the house and oped for a pair of worn and washed out pair of grey pants that bordered being skinny jeans. Pulling a shirt off the hook from his closet he tossed it over his arm and set the two on the bed, the shirt was simple and was black with long sleeves. Most of Levi's clothing had taken up to being long sleeved shirts, his short sleeved shirts and shorts were packed up and currently pushed to the back of the closet out of sight and out of mind.

It only took moments since he was completely dried to get dressed, underwear, pants, shirt and socks then shoes and in that order. Shoving his phone, keys and wallet into his pockets he left his room and turned the tv off in the kitchen and grabbed a pair of white gloves before leaving. After slipping the gloves on he finally left his apartment and took a deep breath taking in the relatively fresh summer air.

Levi had a car but found it to be relatively inconvenient living in a busy like city, not to mention everything was more or less within walking distance. There were cases though in which he drove, the weather, if the shopping tripped required getting more then he could carry, or to fit in. Today was one of those day's he would use the car, he was lazy and wanted to make this trip fast not to mention it was hot and the things he needed to pick up were heavy.

Slipping into the car Levi turned it on and got everything set up for the drive, which was easy and short. He drove to the nearest store and managed to get a parking spot relatively close to the door. After stepping out, walking in and grabbing a cart he pushed it with one hand and grabbed out the list from his pocket. Making his rounds in the store to collect what was needed he did everything with very little interaction and very little having to ask where anything was despite being new to the area didn't mean that the store was different then any other just like it. Sure some things were in slight different locations but Levi wasn't an idiot he could read and didn't need the help of some slob employee who couldn't care less about helping you.

After checking out and carrying his bags and items to the car he put them in the trunk and got back into his car, heading home. The trip was short, sweet and to the point, he put most of the stuff on the table and looked over everything he bought.. He had tools but needed to pick up a few more screws and nails for various other things, he picked up a few toiletries as well and put those in the bathroom.

Levi's phone went off, it was an alarm alerting him of his soon to come appointment. It was the first of his what he knew would be many appointments. He understood the reason for seeing a specialist, more times then none the people he heard of that left the military in one way or another required seeing a therapist. However what he didn't understand was why he himself had to go. He wasn't suffering from anything, he didn't go off to war so he didn't watch people die and experience such traumatic things. Sure his parents had died but that would fuck anyone up if you were close enough to your parents to care, his sister was the one who took it the hardest given that she wasn't there and wasn't told right away. Which managed to break his heart some seeing his sister cry, the woman who never cried and was like a second mother to him. She was strong, she didn't fight or serve in the military at all but she was strong by different means.

A lengthy sigh left his lips as he found that he couldn't avoid the appointment, both his sister and the man who he'd be speaking with had spoken to one another and his sister assured him that Levi would show up. He tried to explain he'd just only moved into the city, his sister argued that it wouldn't kill him to go to his appointments and unpack later. No, it didn't kill him but it would irk him knowing the fact that things weren't where they were suppose to be and that the boxes were collecting dust. The thought of his new apartment which he hand cleaned for three hours straight before even allowing any of his things to be brought inside suddenly being covered in dust once more horrified him.

Shoving the phone back into his pocket he grabbed his keys off the table and departed from his apartment and back to his car. The drive wasn't that long, roughly about twenty minutes but that was due to the various stops of traffic, the actual time would've only taken about ten to fifteen minutes. After arriving to his destination he stopped and parked the car and exited after collecting his thoughts, he was definitely not going to like this one bit. Having to sit with this man for an hour was going to kill him, if not kill then just eat away at him with the thought of using that time to do something more worth wild.

He signed in and sat down on one of the more cleaner looking chairs, the room was quiet and fairly empty, only the two workers behind the desk were there along side a couple other individual's across from him. The raven haired man sat there for what seemed like ages until finally his name was called. Standing up he uttered a soft “finally” under his breath as he walked to the lady whom called his name.

“This way please.” she said gently with a soft smile and lead him down the hall to a single door, a soft knock later and a deep voice rose from behind the door. “Come in.”

The lady excused herself and left Levi to his own, it took him a moment before he opened the door and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind himself. He was far from excited about hearing someone ramble to him about how he could have PTSD or something else that was preposterous. He stood in silence for a few moments before the man sitting behind the desk turned his attention from the computer screen. “Please sit.” he said, gesturing a hand to the tan leather couch in front of the desk.

“So from what I see here it says you were discharged after an accident.” The deep voice rambled off, but was cut off by the shorter male before he could continue.

“If your gonna repeat to me everything on my file that I've already gone through I'm gonna stop you now and save you the time. We both know what happened and what's written on my file. So cut the to the chase Mister Smith.” The harsh tone cut deep and left a faint look of shock on the other males face.  
  
Mister Smith's facial expression went back to normal with a slight smile, his arms open slightly with open hands to signal defeat. “Alright then, that takes care of that then.” he paused, “My name is Erwin Smith, its a pleasure to meet you Mister Ackerman.”

“Mister Ackerman is my father, call me Levi.” he replied. “Pleasure.”

The two exchanged a firm hand shake and sat back down, Erwin was silent for a few moments as he was typing something up probably having to deal with Levi. This at least gave the shorter male time to study the other. He was no doubt tall despite sitting down, from under the suit Levi could tell he was also well built and was fairly tidy looking which couldn't be said the same to his desk, which was a mess of papers. Erwin ran his fingers through the blonde strands of hair on his head, ice blue eyes suddenly piercing into his silver hues.

“I suppose since I know about you, that I should tell you a bit about myself in return.” The blonde said with a slight hint of amusement. “Like you I was in the Military, a marine to be specific. I saw a lot of things and was injured. I was discharged for a handful of reasons.” Erwin spoke with a slight waver in his words, like he'd never fully talked about what happened to someone that wasn't perhaps his own therapist or family. He wouldn't penalize the man on that, Levi never spoke more then necessary to anyone that wasn't family.

“I'd been in the marines a long time, and during one of my trips out of country I was injured.” Erwin's fingers laced together on his desk, his hands slightly clenching onto one another has he spoke. Levi could tell the other was remembering it clearly, it seemed even if you manged to make peace with the past you could forever remember it clearly. Though there was a light in Erwin's eyes that told the raven haired male that he was no longer blaming himself or torchering himself with the past.

Erwin closed his eyes and exhaled gently. “I lost my right arm. I would've lost my life had it not been for a comrade of mine, I managed to get away with just losing my arm at the cost of his life.” Levi continued to stay silent as the man spoke. “Myself like many others suffered from PTSD, I was discharged and here I am now. Working to help others that suffer PTSD, so before you say I don't know what you went through I do. Most people can't say that, but I can.” The tone went from the slight waver to a strong confident tone, showing that he meant his all in helping people.

Levi's original thoughts on this man had shifted, he figured providing the appointments weren't like your typical tv therapists he could manage it. And it was the complete opposite of tv, tv made therapists look awful, naggy and annoying and Erwin was far from any of those. The two sat and spoke back and forth during the hour visit, he set up his next appointment and left the blonde alone in his office and left the building to his car.

Going home and not long after that it was smooth sailing most the day until a little after lunch time, he'd focused on unpacking things and putting things where they needed to go. It wasn't until around twelve twenty that things changed, a sudden string of chimes came from the door bell and Levi lifted his head at the alerting loud sound. Dusting himself off he stood up from digging around in boxes and walked to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door stood a female with chin length black hair, she smiled seeing the shorter figure answer the door.

No words were said as he moved aside and let her in, it wasn't till a minute later that she stood to the left of him and spoke clear. “How are things going? Did the move go well? Do you need any help unpacking?” Came the stream of questions that Levi had already anticipated. Furrowing his brows some he crossed his arms and looked at the female. “What is this fifty questions?” he retorted.

She rolled her eyes and looked around the living room and kitchen from where she stood, nodding faintly she looked at the shorter male. “From what I can see the move went well and things are seemingly fine. Did I interrupt your unpacking?”

“Good your eyes still work.” The male spoke before turning his attention from her back to his boxes, pulling out books and movies out putting them onto the book shelf in front of him. “What are you doing here other then checking up on me? I'm hard of hearing not blind, I can navigate on my own.” he said harshly.

The female however did not take any of the venom from the words and instead oped out for helping him take the movies and books out of the box. The two said nothing for a short bit and the female simply helped him in the living room as he unpacked. It wasn't until an hour later that he finally gave in and dropped a box onto the couch. “Mikasa what the hell are you doing here?” he spat out.

“Helping you, what does it look like?” She said and stared down at the other, her arms crossed as she stared into the silver eyes of the man who was her brother. Levi and Mikasa were siblings and despite the height difference Levi was the older of the two and it was always thought the other way, on very few occasions Levi was mistaken for being her father. Which had lead with the male wanting to beat the person near death for making such accusations that he was old enough to be a father. In hindsight though he was old enough, he was in his thirty’s, but at his age the child would have been very young, much younger then Mikasa.

Only to shake his head he gave up trying to argue with his sister and allowed her to help, he had no reason to deny her help after all two were better then one. And being siblings meant she knew where things went and how he liked things opposed to a stranger having to constantly ask or risk doing something wrong.

Hours passed and it wasn't until looking at the clock did he notice that he'd completely skipped lunch, a rumble in his stomach proved to alert him of his hunger. Walking out of the kitchen to his bedroom he crossed his arms and leaned on the door way to see his sister unpacking things in his room. “Hey, you hungry?” he knew the answer would be yes but figured he'd rather hear it himself rather then waste food if by rare chance she refused. With the turn of her head at the voice she smiled faintly and nodded. “Yeah that sounds nice, I didn't even recognize the time.” she said, looking at her phone for the time. “Me neither.” He replied.

Slipping back into the kitchen he set the table for two and began to fix dinner, there wasn't a lot in the fridge but he managed to pull together something for the two of them to eat. Under the assumption she was just as hungry as he was for skipping lunch he made a little extra for the two of them. Dinner was served not long after, a simple dinner of spaghetti along side bread sticks and a salad with an arrangement of small tomatoes, cucumber slices and thin sliced carrots.

Mikasa entered the kitchen and took a deep breath taking in the smell of the food, the two didn't say much as they sat down and began to eat. Mikasa turned the tv on in the kitchen and they sat quietly with only the voices and sounds of the tv to fill the room, which neither of them argued that the silence was calming.

After dinner Mikasa helped Levi do a bit more unpacking before he argued with her for her to leave and make it home before it got too late. Even if she could take care of herself Levi didn't want to risk the thought of her getting hurt or god knows what else. However the taller or the two argued back saying she was perfectly fine driving back on her own at night. Levi threatened to kick her out and actually did so, they argued at the door Levi's foot pressed against her ass to shove her out. However Mikasa had a firm grip on the door frame, hand on each side firmly with her feet even against the door frame risking to fall flat on her face if she managed to fail.

“Get your fucking ass home right now, listen to your elders.” Came a disgruntled groan from the short male.

Piercing raven eyes started back at the shorter male, if eyes could produce daggers her eyes were ready to take aim and shoot. “Sorry grandpa but I don't need to listen to your ramblings. This isn't the stone age I'm an grown adult woman I can take care of myself.” she spoke with a firm dose of venom in her words.

The words “Grandpa” and “stone age” ran through his ears, giving a firm kick to the woman's butt he managed to get her to stumble out of the door way. “If I'm a grandpa then you must be on the walk to reaching the status of grandma.” he said and quickly closed the door. Which earned a firm bang from the other side of it, she clearly didn't like being called grandma which caused him to smirk faintly. “Take care of yourself brat.” he said loud enough for her to hear on the other side.

She smiled despite being literally kicked out of the apartment and gently tapped the door. “You too old man.” she said before walking away.

Acknowledging that she had left and heard the car start up he knew she got to the car safely and left, he sighed and pulled himself off the door and sat on the couch tiredly. He still had to do the dishes before he could peacefully go to bed. It would eat at him knowing he didn't wash them before going to bed, he dragged himself back up and turned the living room light off as he entered the kitchen.

Dishes now finished and put away, left overs were nonexistent so he didn't have to put anything away, everything was put aside so he wouldn't trip on it and the lights were off since they weren't needed. He'd brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas, now lying in his bed he set his clock to the appropriate time to be woken up and set it under his pillow before staring up at the dark ceiling. Moments later his lids closed and the silence lulled him to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems boring to anyone, like I said the first chapter its a slow workin build up, next chapter will hopefully be better since we'll finally have interactions between Levi and Eren. ' v '
> 
> I don't know any one with hearing problems so this is all based on what I could find through research and junk. More things will be explained later on though. Same goes for military like things I really don't know how it works and I've never had an interest in anything military like but this was the most liked and easiest way to work with the whole hard of hearing thing which'll be added later on. But if you guys know anything useful about military stuff that would help me out do tell.
> 
> I originally didn't have the appointment in there but it was falling behind in word count and I wanted them both roughly the same length. So if it seems like a weird transition before and after his appointment sorry, I literally kinda threw it in there and tried to transition it slightly.
> 
> Can I get a thumbs up for that beautiful sibling interaction though? lol.
> 
> If you have any advice or information for me please let me know!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3: The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beating your friends with your prosthetic leg is something only so many people have the privilege of being able to do. Having your friends beat you with _your_ prosthetic leg is an even more rare privilege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly how I originally wanted this chapter to play out but figured this was best, to give them an extra day/chance to meet. But I'd like to think this went over pretty well. ' v '
> 
> Also please excuse any typos or flip flopped words after getting the "okay" from my 3 pre readers I just sorta high lighted over it and fixed a few and here it is slapped up so pardon the ones I missed.

 

Walk ins were not uncommon, the parlor didn't require setting up an appointment for a sketch idea or for tattoos that could be done in one sitting, unless there was no one free or schedules were booked in which those walk ins became appointments later on.

Today was a rather calm day in the shop which was both rare but a moment of relaxation for the employees today. They worked hard and Eren felt like he couldn't do more to give them breaks, despite his offers everyone refused to take unnecessary time off because they loved their jobs and working there. Which made the man happy that he'd pick such amazing friends and co-workers.

Eren sat at his station cleaning up his work space and a few tools, his head turned over some to check out the progress to the station not far off to him which is where Reiner sat working on a sleeve tattoo a customer had been working on finishing. It was three fourth's done and was looking pretty damn good from what Eren had seen of it.

Behind Reiner a station back sat Bertholt who was accompanied by a short blonde female and a customer in a chair. The two were working on a tattoo together, and by that he meant Bertholt was doing the work and Annie was watching and helping him out. The blonde named Annie was relatively new and was working under Bertholt to be come a tattoo artist herself.

Music played on like usual in the back ground, a song ended and a new one picked up. Lifting his head up some he listened and realized it was a song from Armin's playlist. Each of them had a playlist of music, you could usually tell who was working by the music alone. Today was Armin, Bertholt, Annie, Christa and Reiner had been working, a long side Eren himself. Each of them had a playlist, a fairly big one and some of them had similar interests so you'd be able to catch a song playing twice in one day depending the order of playlists picked. Which was completely at random, they used a laptop in back that organized and mixed the music up.

On weekends they used to play customer requested music, at the counter use to be a clip board that people could put down suggestions and requests. Sometimes it would be filled out and others it didn't or people would scribble on it, so they took the idea down since no one seemed interested. So instead they decided on weekends they would just let the radio play. They all agreed on a handful of good radio stations that were suitable and they were saved to the computer, most of them were rock related only one or two were more towards pop.

From the tattoo places Eren had visited in the past they generally seemingly stuck to metal or rock, basically anything loud that fit the “kick ass” vibe. Eren really didn't care what played it was just something to have going on for the workers and customers as they waited and sat in minor silence as they worked. Music was music and while he did have music he liked and didn't like, he really didn't mind that his friends liked this kind of stuff.

Eren finished cleaning his station up and hoisted himself up from his stool, leaning his hand on the table as he stood. He walked up silently behind Armin who stood behind the counter spacing out at his book, humming softly to the new song that began to play. Saying nothing Eren placed his hands on each side of Armin locking him against the desk and leaned against him, resting his chin on top of the blonde's head. Armin was started at first but set his book down, Eren got like this when it was too quiet or when he was bored he'd pester someone or get clingy. Armin had his reading to distract him and everyone else had something to do on the down time, Eren how ever didn't. He couldn't sit patiently he always had to walk around and be touching something.

“Eren, if you wanna walk around then make yourself useful and sweep or something.” the blonde said faintly disbelieving that the other really had nothing to do.

“You swept like an hour ago it's not that dirty. Besides I'd just sweep it under the rugs.” Eren replied, half joking of course. Though he had done it a few times before, but he had a good reason. Well to him it was, and that reason was cause he was lazy and didn't wanna bother with it.

The blonde rolled his eyes and stood up straight and pulled Eren's ear. “Eren Jaeger so help me if you go sweeping stuff underneath the rugs again I'll beat you with your own leg.” he spoke with a harsh tone, the leg beating obvious a joke.

“No, not my leg. Don't beat me with my own leg mom please.” Eren grabbed onto Armin's shoulders and shook him dramatically, receiving a laugh from the blonde. “You know I only did that once, and I said sorry for it.”

“I know I'm teasing.” He replied, he was cut short from continuing though when the door opened, his head craning around to see who it was. The face wasn't any one he'd seen before, meaning it wasn't anyone's friend that he knew of. “Welcome ma'am.” he started off then saw another figure behind the woman. “Welcome sir. What can I help you with today?”

The female brushed the jet black strands behind her ear looking around the room before planting her eyes on the blonde. “We're here to see about getting designs for tattoos drawn up.” she said and walked to the counter, putting her arms on in. “The two of us want to get tattoos.” She said jerking her thumb towards the short man behind her, who seemed to be looking around completely oblivious looking to what was going on.

Armin spaced out for a moment but shook his head to snap himself of his thoughts and looked at her. “Right. One moment.” he said and smiled and turned walking to Eren's station since he had gone back after the two entered. “Hey Eren two people wanna talk about a tattoo design.”

Eren lifted his head from his phone and looked from Armin to the two at the counter and stood up. “Alright, I'll take the two of them.” he said and walked over to the counter. “Hello, my name is Eren.” he said putting his hand out to shake.

“Mikasa, pleasure.” she said with a smile and gave him a firm handshake.

“If you guys wouldn't mind stepping over here.” he said making his way to the side of the counter which was empty and made for things like this, such as sketching out an idea with the customer.

Mikasa pulled her brother and followed the other, she earned a faint slap on the hand from the shorter man. He'd been hardly paying attention to any of this, it was all unnecessary to him, he didn't want to get a tattoo. Well he did but he wasn't exactly at peace with how his body was currently looking in order to get a tattoo. Finally lifting his gaze he stared at his sister, at the corner of his eyes he noticed a set of odd coloured hues in his direction, turning to meet them he found himself captivated. The most beautiful teal-green eyes stared back at him, how ever one of the two eyes had a slight ring of gold around the inner iris. The gold looked as if it was trying to fight its way out into becoming its own prominent colour.

Earning a shove to his shoulder Levi snapped his attention to his sister. The woman signed to her brother who seemed too spaced out to clearly listen. _Pay attention._ She signed to the shorter male which in return he gave her the sign that no body needed to study for, the middle finger. She slapped his hand away and turned her attention back to Eren.

Eren laughed softly as everything went down, covering his mouth some to hide the faint smile on his face. The smile that Levi caught and found it to be adorable on the taller male.

“So what kind of tattoo did you guys have in mind?” he asked grabbing out some blank sketch paper and set it on the counter, grabbing a clean shaven pencil.

Mikasa crossed her arms on the counter and left enough space for her brother to see. “Well, we both recently lost our parents..” she started off, glancing aside.

Eren's features softened some as he stood back up straight. “I see, gonna get some 'In loving memory' ink huh?” he chuckled. “I know how that goes, got one myself.”

“I'm sorry.” she said apologetically.

Eren waved his hand and shook his head some. “No no it was a long time, don't worry.” he said with a smile and picked the pencil back up.

Mikasa gave a warm gentle smile and looked at the man. The two ended up talking for a little while and finally nailed down a design, at least for the female. The one called Levi never said anything, Eren was pretty sure he wasn't even paying attention. Since the tattoo wouldn't take more then one appointment and he was currently free and had no appointments for the day he figured he could do it now if she wanted.

“My day is free of appointments if you wanted to get this started today. If you want I can just get the line art down and work on colouring next time if you don't wanna sit around too long.” Running his fingers through his hair he looked up from the paper to her.

She nodded and stood back pulling her thin coat off. “Sure we can start it now, we've got no where to be.” she said and grabbed her brother's hand, which he reluctantly didn't shake off.

After the formalities of showing an ID, asking for an address and phone number along with being paid. He guided the two to his station in the back corner and turned the chair around for Mikasa to sit. He set her jacket up on a coat rack along with her bag and stole a seat from the empty station near by for Levi to sit.

Levi watched as the male washed his hands and pulled on a pair of black gloves and sat on a stool and scooted himself closer to his sister after grabbing what seemed to be a disposable razor and a bottle. He didn't know what the bottle was figured it was important. He continued to watch as Eren cleaned off Mikasa's upper arm for the tattoo, afterwards shaving it which was followed by another wash from the contents in the bottle. Eren disappeared for a moment before returning with the stencil and made sure it was what Mikasa had wanted. After the okay he applied a bit of water to her arm and applied the stencil and after making sure it would all transfer he slowly peeled it away to show a perfect purple like form of her tattoo, well the lines at least.

Grabbing all of the tattooing equipment he opened all of the things in front of Mikasa, which as the two spoke back and forth Levi heard that it was to insure the client new that everything hadn't been contaminated in any shape way or form. After setting everything up and grabbing what he needed he scooted himself closer to Mikasa and applied a bit of ointment over the full stencil. “Alright don't hold your breath, just breath normally and if you need me to stop for any reason just tell me.” he said and looked at her.

She nodded and smiled, she was good with handing pain so she didn't assume she'd need to stop at all. After seeing the okay to start Eren begun the process of working on the line work, which didn't take a horribly long time.

Eren pulled back after finishing the line work and looked at Mikasa who's face was slightly scrunched up. Clearly what she assumed was a walk in the park had hurt, just a little at most from what he could see. Eren laughed and the laughter hit Levi's ears, more so stronger sounding in his left then his right side. It was a soothing laughter, not too high pitch or too low but in between that managed to be soothing to his ears.

Mikasa grumbled faintly and rubbed her face. “That barely hurt.” she mumbled, she didn't expect it to hurt badly and she was right but it still was sore on her arm.

“Depending where you get it it'll hurt like a bitch.” Eren said with a grin. “After that its a walk in the park, the first few minutes are the worst. Well unless your getting more work done then it can hurt but its more so soreness and numbing.” He said swapping the needles out for a different size and looked at her. “Just the shading and it'll be done in no time.” he assured.

With another nod he was off again to do some quick shading and in no time he finished it. He set the tools aside and held a mirror up for Mikasa to see her arm, despite being inverted she stared over it and smiled. “Perfect.” he heard her mumble.

Her tattoo had been of two thorn hearts attached with names two sets of number under each name which were dates for birth and dates of death, wrapped around the hearts and a band around her arm were of thickly wound thorns.

He set the mirror down and got to covering it after he removed his gloves, first a protective layer of ointment then a bandage over it with tape. He wrote down on a piece of paper how long to leave it on and the aftercare instructions and was sure to explain them as well.

After that was all done Mikasa stood off the chair and groaned in pain, her butt had gone numb and standing sent tingles through her body. Levi continued to stay silent as he just absorbed everything around him, mostly keeping his attention on the man as well as his fingers. Mikasa had gotten up and grabbed her bag and jacket and gave Eren a heart felt thank you as well as a tip.

Eren smiled and held the tip in his right hand and put his left hand out to shake, Mikasa gave him a firm hand shake. He turned his hand to Levi before he paused, he didn't know why he was offering to shake his hand but the offer stood. Levi extended his hand and shook Eren's hand but didn't let go, he turned their hands over and stared at it. The skin colour was a little off, every so faintly off not to mention the nails were different on his left hand compared to his right.

“Hey what are you doing don't be rude.” Mikasa snapped and slapped his head.

“Back off.” Levi said and rubbed his head then looked back to Eren's hand before letting it go.

Eren rubbed his arm and assumed Levi noticed, it didn't make him uncomfortable but he was a little shocked Levi had bothered to look close enough to notice. “It's alright I'd be curious too.”

Turning her head she stared at Eren a little confused, Eren held his hands out for her to examine which she saw nothing wrong. Levi lifted his hand up to point at Eren's nails and the slight off tone of the skin difference. “His nails are too perfect on one hand and not the other, the skin tone could be explained but not the nails.” Levi's slightly raspy voice leaked out.

Eren shuddered faintly hearing the raspy voice slip out from those thin lips, he swallowed and looked back at his own hands. “It's a prosthetic glove, pretty cool huh? Outside of sorta sticking out like a literal sore thumb.” he joked. The other two stood quiet as Eren was the only one to laugh at his own joke. “Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad!” he laughed.

Levi snorted and rolled his eyes faintly, crossing his arms. Mikasa found herself lifting her own hands up to examine them, he was right they were different but she wouldn't pry it wasn't her place to.

“C'mon Levi lets go, don't bother him your not a kid.” She said and tugged her brothers arm. “Oh right I completely forgot about you getting a tattoo Levi.”

The short man froze and he yanked his arm away from his sister's grasp. “I don't wanna talk about it.” he said raising his voice slightly, not entirely control of how he exited his lips.

Eren blinked and looked between the two. “Woah woah calm down.” he said hearing the slight squeak in Levi's voice. “He doesn't have to get one now he seems pretty tired from sitting around. Sides you guys can always come back.” he said with a cheerful smile.

The woman nodded and looked to her brother, she didn't know what he was freaking out about it was just a tattoo they both agreed to get something in memory for their parents. Though she wouldn't push it, he was dealing with a lot and she didn't wanna set him off.

The two set off and Eren watched them leave before turning to face Armin who had been listening in on them. “Weird.” he said bluntly.

“Your calling that weird? Says the man who chases people with his leg and last Halloween you scared some kids into thinking your leg was cut off.” Armin spoke crossing his arms, staring at the brunette.

Eren scoffed and threw his arms into the air. “How many people can say they can beat someone up with their leg? Not to mention that Halloween thing was fucking amazing don't you shit on me for that. A lot of people found that funny, Halloween is meant to be scary.” he said with a grin.

Armin rolled his eyes and patted Eren's cheek. “Yeah okay if you say so.” he paused and looked back at the empty door. “Wonder what that little outburst was about though.” he questioned. Eren responded with a shrug.

“She said their parents died in the military so maybe he's just going through a rough time, with the way he was sitting and being polite maybe he was in the military too or somethin.” Eren said with once again another shrug.

After the two showed up the day continued being pretty quiet, as it got being closer to closing time the rest of the customers had left and the sign was unplugged and the door locked. Everyone cleaned up and got ready to leave, a few people stuck around afterwards and went with Eren upstairs to his apartment. The group decided they'd order pizza and Chinese for dinner since it had been most of them still there.

Christa was the only one that left, she never really hung out after work since she had to go straight home and deal with her crummy parents. Eren didn't know much but he didn't pry, all he knew was things weren't exactly okay at home and he prayed Christa was doing okay at home.

Reiner and Bertholt took the majority of the sectional couch, Armin and Annie sat on the other half of it slightly mushed together. Leaving Eren the only one without a seat, but he ignored it and grabbed the menus and numbers to order the food. He ordered two large pizzas and listed off the orders the others wanted from the Chinese place. This happened often and once the deliveries got here everyone chipped in and paid for the food.

After hanging up he set the phone down and walked into the living room. “Foods been ordered. Whatcha guys and gal watching?” He asked sitting on the arm rest of the couch near Bertholt.

“Some crime show.” Annie said with a tone that could only be called boredom. Clearly it wasn't of her particular interests, but then again it was difficult for everyone to agree on what to watch.

“What about a horror movie?” Eren suggested. “We all like those.” he said taking the remote from Reiner and in no time he was on Netflix.

“Did you know that the movies they put on here are usually trash?” Reiner said as he looked over the movie options in the horror category.

Eren nodded and sighed. “They do suck pretty bad but there's a few okay ones. Armin and I make it a thing to watch them even if there shitty we just laugh at them.” he said with a chuckle.

“Oh boy some of those were really bad.” Armin added in.

“Doesn't take a lot to scare goldy locks over here.” Annie said as she filed her nails. “You know its bad if he's not cowering in fear.” she said with a faint smirk.

Armin flushed and shoved her slightly. “First off I'm not goldy locks, your blonde too you know. Second I'm not that easily frightened.”

The four of them all smirked in unison as they stared at one another then to Armin, said blonde noticed their looks at one another then sat further back in his seat. “I'm warning you don't try anything funny..” he said hesitantly.

No body said anything and they turned their attention back to the TV scrolling through movies. “What about this one?” Reiner asked. They all agreed it looked pretty bad but no body wanted to see it.

Several movies offered and rejected Eren groaned as the door bell went off. Everyone went for their wallet and chipped a bit of it into the middle of the coffee table. “Who's gonna go get it?” Annie asked.

They sat there and the door bell went off again, Eren groaned and stood up collecting the money. “I'll get it then.” he grumbled.

Reiner and Armin both shot up yelling out “No!” simultaneously. Eren paused in his tracks and looked at the two like a deer in headlights.

“I'll do it!” The two said at the same time, they looked at one another and then back to Eren. “If its just the one delivery person I'll get it, and Reiner can get the next one.” Armin spoke, Reiner agreed and the two blondes watched Eren.

Eren stood still baffled at being told no so loudly and firmly. He handed over the money and Armin took it and shoved Eren away from the door and left to get the food.

Leaning against the wall, Eren stood baffled. That was the first time anyone had shouted at him to stay put. He didn't know whether to felt loved or if that was cause they didn't wanna risk Eren taking forever or dropping it. How rude.

Reiner moved from his seat on the couch and sat Eren down in his place, taking a seat on the ground leaning against the couch. Since sitting spots were limited they all agreed they didn't want Eren sitting on the ground, it was dirty not to mention a task for everyone to help him up. Though the brunette stated various times he always got up and down on his own perfectly fine, they worried too much like a bunch of children.

The dark haired male beside Eren was quite as usual, Bertholt was a talker but not a very big one. Eren didn't mind this, he wouldn't force Bertholt to talk if he was uncomfortable, the two had a strong understanding and Bertholt respected him for being so kind to him.

Bertholt usually was the one to beat himself up about everything, his childhood had been rough and even as an adult it was still rough. He'd gotten comments about being “boring” or “too quite”, along with a list of other ball park hitters of insults.

Moments later Armin returned with the two pizza's and set the money aside that was left over to go for the Chinese food. After setting the pizzas on the coffee table he grabbed some plates and set them down and took a call for what everyone wanted to drink. After serving everyone he finally sat down next to Annie and grabbed his own pizza.

They all sat around at first but it wasn't until Eren snagged the remote away and pulled a new movie option up. “Alright I won't take no for an answer this one is good, at least in my opinion.” Eren stated, he leaned over and turned the main light off and left only the two side lamps on and started the movie which was titled VHS.

About ten minutes in though they had to stop, the door bell rang again and this time it was Reiner's turn to get it. He managed to get his big butt up and grabbed the money from the side table near the door and left to go get it.

Practically running back upstairs to the living room Reiner set the food down for everyone to take what they ordered, he was interested in seeing where the movie would lead up to. “So what exactly is going on anyways?” he questioned.

“Yeah, like what's with the weird sudden changes?” Annie chimed in, grabbing her order and started to eat away at it.

Thinking it over a few minutes Eren tried to explain. “Without spoiling it basically these dumb guys record shit and I guess they get a job to find some VHS at this dude's place. They all try to look for it and whoever sits at the TV usually plays one and afterwards goes missing. I won't say anything else though.” he said with a grin.

As the movie played Eren sat quietly and stared at his food, he couldn't help but remember the man from before. The man named Levi swam around his brain, why though? He had no clue which made him slightly aggravated, maybe it was because he was attractive? Maybe it was because he'd noticed his arm was a prosthetic. But what would Eren gain from knowing that someone actually knew it was a prosthetic? Why did it even matter?

Completely clueless to the questions that roamed his head he eventually dozed off, his head resting against Bertholt's shoulder, Chinese food still in hand.

It took them until the end of the movie for anyone to even notice he fell asleep, but when they did you could almost hear the “aww's” that were voiced in their heads. Armin took the food from Eren's hands and set it down, Bertholt was the one to pick Eren up and carried him over to his room.

Armin followed right behind Bertholt and once he was in bed Armin took his prosthetic leg off and with the help of a strong sweaty Bertholt he got the sleeping man out of his clothes and into pajamas's.

Since Eren had no problem with them crashing at his place, every decided to stay since it would work out easier. Armin found clothes for them to change into and sleep, he'd wash their actual clothes for them to wear tomorrow. Everyone changed clothes and sat back in the living room to watch the second VHS movie knowing Eren had already seen it by the red bar below indicating it had been watched recently.

The four sat through the second movie all crammed together on the couch with Annie and Armin practically sitting on Bertholt and Reiner's lap. They weren't scared, Bertholt and Armin were just less able to stomach some of the more gory scenes.

After the movie finished two of the four were just about ready to pass out, since there wasn't an extra bed and there was only the couch. Reiner and Bertholt being the two larger ones offered to sleep on the floor and lie a bunch of blankets down. Armin told Annie she could take the couch, Eren and himself were use to sharing a bed so he figured Eren wouldn't mind if he slid in with him.

After making sure the trio was comfortable, the mother like Armin turned the lights off and made his way to the laundry room making sure the clothes were ready to be washed in the morning. Once they were all in the basket he tiredly made his way and crawled into bed with Eren, settling in for a good nights rest.

\- x - x -

After Mikasa and Levi left they returned to Levi's apartment, after entering Mikasa gave a confused look to the short male. “What the hell was that all about with the hand thing? So what if it was a prosthetic what if that upset him?” she questioned faintly irritated about her brothers seemingly insensitive streak.

He didn't respond at first, he didn't really know how to. In fact he didn't even know why he brought it up to begin with, he just found it fascinating that someone with a prosthetic arm was allowed to be a tattoo artist. Most people he'd heard that lost a limb or two didn't seem to live anything but ordinary lives.

A sudden gut wrenching pain hit his stomach. Was he jealous? Jealous of a man who'd lost a limb but still managed to do what he loved and showed no signs of being embarrassed or ashamed?

Giving a frustrated groan he kicked one of the boxes that still was yet to be unpacked and sat on the couch, hiding his face into his hands.

Mikasa watched completely confused and baffled as to what was going on, Levi didn't say anything yet he seemed pissed off at something. “Levi..” she said softly and sat beside her brother, he didn't say anything though and kept still, the questions still eating away at him.

Was he truly envious of the man who perhaps faced death in the eye and still picked himself back up? No. Both cases were completely different, they were different people he had no reason to be envious. But the thought still tugged at his heart.

The two sat around for a bit before Mikasa excused her self, stating she had to do a few things. Levi waved her off and sat himself back down on the couch.

Blinds closed, door locked, lights dimmed. Levi peeled off the white gloves on his hands and stared down at the slightly charred digits and skin. Lifting one of the hands over his head he sat back against the pillows and gazed at his hand. The memories flooding back to him as if it just happened, like a video on instant replay.

Closing his eyes he put his arm over his eyes and sat there for a few moments, exhaling deeply he moved his arm and sat back up properly. “Will I ever get use to this?” he questioned himself. “Will I ever be able to just accept it and live my life?”

Levi wasn't the type to really care what others thought of him, what he wore was his choice and no matter how often he was stared at he ignored them. How ever after returning he couldn't help but constantly feel stared at and some how it irked him. He was currently dealing with how to cope with what had happened to him and understand that what happened to his body meant nothing to be ashamed of.

Despite those words Levi couldn't help but keep his body covered, his arms slid around himself as he flopped himself onto his side lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He fell dozed off and eventually slept for a few hours. By the time he woke it was late and the usual time he'd gone to bed.

With nothing much other then frozen meals he popped one into the microwave and ate in silence as he felt a sickly jab in his stomach over and over. He was not going to let this get to him, it was not going to bother him. His train of thought went from the man named Eren's arm to his eyes.

Resting his chin on his hand he spaced out staring at the wall, picturing his face again. Those teal-green eyes with the one iris slightly yellow trying to break free. The shape of his face and the way his hair looked in that messily pulled up bun, the way his hair colour managed to compliment his tanned almost caramel like skin. He was clearly a head taller then Levi but that didn't matter, despite being taller he was less then averagely built, still built but Levi was pretty sure he could still pick the other up with easy given that probably half of his weight was prosthetic's. Now that he thought about it he walked with a slight limp, he caught a glimpse of part of his ankle and it was a clear colour different then his skin so he figured it might've been a prosthetic too.

He looked far too young to be an ex military, unless he managed to get those injuries just by training which didn't seem too likely.

Swallowing he looked back at his finished food and threw the plastic container away before washing his hands. Tomorrow he'd go back and request just help for sketching out a tattoo, he didn't want a tattoo right at the moment due to the fact he'd have to show his body to do so. For now he'd have a chat with the tattoo artist named Eren and see if he could create a tattoo worth showing his body for.

After washing his hands he changed his clothes and climbed into bed, setting his alarm he put it back under his pillow and let the silence lull him to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, I do know that I probably went into a bit more detail for the tattooing work then needed but I felt like it would add more and inserted little things inside with it.
> 
> Can you guys tell that I'm a terrible person for these leg beating jokes? lol sorrynotsorry. I also suck at being Levi but that'll change later on though, I'm not use to a quiet Levi which is what he's been doing as of late. But next chapter he'll be more vocal I promise.
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think, comment, kudos and what not are all greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that's the first chapter, an introduction into a random day in Eren's life. To continue from what the top notes said. I did all my work researching the Bebionic hand and from what I can assume it's obviously not detachable so I can only assume its water proof or something, figured even with the sleeve it wouldn't help it too much. (Figured it was best to assume water proof then try and skip over it all together.)
> 
> I don't know any one who's an amputee or anything so I'm doing the best I can with the research I've done since I can't ask for actual input. But if you know anything and can help me out it would be very much accepted!
> 
> Sorry if things seem slow or left unanswered I just wanted to go this method with things and reel people in and want to read more to find out answers. Figured this builds up better and I promise after next chapter things will really start!
> 
> Please lemme know what you guys think!


End file.
